Cartes & Magie
by Lawkyrie
Summary: Aujourd'hui, Gen fête son anniversaire. Cependant, la personne à qui il accordait le plus d'importance était la seule à ne pas lui avoir souhaité. Fluff. Shiptober 2019.


_Nouvelle participation de ce fandom avec mon OTP : SENGEN ! Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre du Shiptober 2019, organisé par moi-même et des amies ! Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Posté à l'intérieur de l'observatoire, Gen profitait de cette nuit douce – trop douce pour un mois de septembre – et regardait les étoiles briller dans le ciel. Un léger frisson lui parcourut l'échine tandis qu'une brise soulevait ses mèches bicolores. La tête levée vers cette immensité au-dessus de lui, Gen laissait son esprit dériver tandis que l'éclat des astres se reflétaient dans ses prunelles d'argent.

Aujourd'hui, il fêtait son anniversaire.

Après trois mille sept cents ans d'hibernation, le concept d'anniversaire lui paraissait quelque peu ridicule, mais malgré tout Gen avait apprécié cette journée en compagnie des habitants du Royaume de la Science. Kohaku, Chrome, Suika, tous lui avaient offert un cadeau pour l'occasion. Certes, il ne s'agissait de rien d'extraordinaire : un bol de ramens, un bouquet de fleurs ou encore quelques cailloux. Mais que pouvaient bien lui donner de plus ces gens qui ne possédaient pas grand-chose ? Un courant d'air un peu plus fort que le précédent ébouriffa ses cheveux.

À vrai dire, la personne qui il accordait le plus d'importance n'avait même pas daigné lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire.

_Senku._

Gen n'en voulait pas à Senku. Il avait compris depuis tout ce temps que sa priorité resterait toujours la science. Pourtant, ce pincement au cœur qu'il avait ressenti en affrontant son indifférence ne le quittait plus. Quelque part, le mentaliste espérait encore. Il se sentait si naïf… mais Gen ne pouvait pas lutter, il le savait déjà. Ce sentiment si caractéristique qu'il éprouvait pour le scientifique, il n'y avait pas de doute sur leur nature profonde.

Un rire lui échappa. Il avait définitivement le don de s'attacher aux gens les plus étranges.

— Yo, mentaliste ! lança soudain une voix derrière lui. On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire comme ça ?

Le sourire du magicien s'élargit. Quand on parlait du loup…

— La joie d'être en vie, je suppose ? répondit-il de ce ton mielleux qui lui était propre. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène en cette douce soirée, Senku-chan ?

— La joie d'être en vie, eh ?

Le scientifique s'approcha de quelque pas, et Gen n'eut même pas utiliser ses talents pour deviner qu'il ne croyait pas un traître mot de ce qu'il disait. Le magicien ne s'en souciait pas. Senku était certainement la seule personne dans ce monde de pierre qu'il se fichait bien de réussir à berner ou non.

— Je venais t'apporter ça.

Il plongeait sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir un… paquet de cartes ? Sans plus de cérémonie, Senku lui fourra l'objet en main, et malgré tout son _self-control_, Gen tressaillit au contact de ses doigts sur sa paume.

Intrigué, Gen observa un peu plus longuement son nouveau. Entre ses mains se trouvaient cinquante-deux cartes à jouer, à l'identique de celles existant à l'ère moderne.

_Des cartes de magicien. _

— J'ai galéré pour les terminer à temps, mais j'ai réussi. Joyeux anniversaire, mentaliste ! Après tout, que serait un magicien sans ses fameuses cartes ?

Hébété, Gen ne mit cependant que quelques secondes à se remettre de ses émotions. Des étincelles de joie éclairaient son cœur en cet instant et l'unique coupable de cet incendie se trouvait pile devant lui. Si le magicien ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, il l'aurait enlacé pour le remercier. Mais, avant cela, il devait lui demander quelque chose.

— Merci beaucoup, Senku-chan ~ Mais dis-moi…

— Hm ?

— Pourquoi y a-t-il des principes scientifiques dessinés sur les cartes ?

Pour appuyer son propos, il brandit un valet de pique où on pouvait lire « La poussée d'Archimède » en lettres noires.

— Comme ça, je suis sûr que tu ne les oublieras plus !

— Tu es vraiment le pire, Senku-chan, soupira Gen dans un sourire.

Pour toute réponse, un sourire étira les lèvres du scientifique tandis qu'il faisait demi-tour pour partir se reposer. Leurs chemins auraient pu se séparer ici, si Gen n'en avait pas décidé autrement. Il fit quelques enjambées, et sans crier gare, attrapa un pan de la tunique de Senku.

— Attends !

La surprise passa dans les iris incandescents du scientifique. Le cœur de Gen battait à tout rompre, mais peu importe comment, il voulait que Senku reste près de lui…

Juste un peu plus longtemps.

Soudain, une idée le frappa, et cet air malicieux qui lui était propre se peignit sur son visage

— Que dirais-tu de quelques tours de magie ?

Les lèvres de Senku s'étirèrent à leur tour.

— T'es vraiment le pire, Gen.


End file.
